


Cusp

by minnabird



Series: Ignite 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgiveness, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: Obi-Wan drank deeply from his glass and leaned back with a contented sigh. “They’ll be looking for masters soon, you know.”It's the twins' eleventh birthday. Anakin and Obi-Wan look to the past, and the future.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ignite 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582570
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	Cusp

Anakin let out a long sigh, letting the quiet on the balcony wash over him. “Eleven,” he said.

“Feeling old yet?” Obi-Wan said. He glanced inside, where Padmé played cards with the twins.

“At least I don’t have grey hair.”

“As if you didn’t give me every single one of these.” Obi-Wan drank deeply from his glass and leaned back with a contented sigh. “They’ll be looking for masters soon, you know.”

“I know. They both told me they want to go on at the Temple. We offered, you know, home-school.” Anakin waved a hand vaguely.

“Were you hoping to take them home?”

“Maybe a little.” Anakin’s mouth turned down a little at the corners, but he rallied quickly, his face smoothing. “We missed a lot with them. But they’re doing well, and they’re happy, so I won’t begrudge them that.”

Obi-Wan was silent a long moment, eyes distractedly tracking the flight of a flock of birds. “I never hoped for this for you, either,” he said softly. “When you were eleven, still learning how to control your powers. But I’m glad, in the end.” He took another sip from his glass. “You seem so much happier.”

Anakin’s departure from the Order was a wound only three years closed. It was only a quiet ache for Obi-Wan, these days.

Anakin tilted his head and eyed Obi-Wan speculatively. “Will you take one of them as a Padawan?” he asked.

Obi-Wan choked on his whisky and set it aside hastily. Once he was sure he could breathe he gasped, “ _Absolutely_ not.”

“What’s wrong with my kids?” Anakin asked, only half-pretending his indignation.

“They are wonderful children and promising initiates and you have another thing coming if you think I’m training another Skywalker.” Obi-Wan shook his head and reached for a more thoughtful answer. Anakin waited, sensing that this was a pause, not the end. “For all I’m proud of where you are now, I can’t claim much of the credit,” he said finally. “I missed so much with you. I wouldn’t like to do one of them the same disservice.”

The old guilt filtered through him, and Obi-Wan didn’t try to suppress it. He felt it, and then did his best to let it go.

“You were in the same trap I was,” Anakin said. “I was a kid then, I didn’t see it, but I can see it now from this side of things. Too damn young to be responsible for guiding a Chosen One, or whatever we’re calling it these days.” He reached out, wrapping a calloused hand around Obi-Wan’s wrist. “I’d trust you with either of them.”

Unexpected warmth spilled into Obi-Wan, and he blinked several times, this time quite purposefully focusing on the birds. “I thank you,” he said, his voice rough. “But they’ll find creditable masters elsewhere. It will better place them in the Order, I think, than being the second Skywalker under my care.”

“Shame,” Anakin said. “I’d say you could use the shaking up. You’re going to be a regular Council stick if you keep this up.”

“Horror of horrors,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “You’ll just have to come visit more often, to save me from that fate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing moment, as I sit here and have feelings about Obi-Wan and Anakin.


End file.
